zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Sigma Klim
Zero Sr. Doctor Mr. Sigma Shiguma Participant 9 |gender=Male |hair=Black Gray |occupation=College student Scientist of genetic engineering |status=Alive |voice= Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese) Akio Ohtsuka (Japanese) Daisuke Ono (Japanese) Troy Baker (English) Matthew Mercer (English) Jamieson Price (English) |age = 22 67 (born c. 2006) |title = Sigma |eye = Grey |relative =Kyle Klim (son/clone) |appearances = Virtue's Last Reward Zero Time Dilemma }} Sigma Klim is the protagonist of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. He is an ordinary college student who has been abducted and forced to play the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. He will reappear in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma as a player of the Decision Game to determine the ultimate fate of humanity. Appearance Sigma is a muscularly built young man with buff forearms. He has short, black, spiky hair. In Virtue's Last Reward, he wears a blue shirt with numerous designs on it, including a Circle-A anarchy sign, a woman's silhouette, "BAD", "STAFF", "DANGER", "SAFETY", a grenade, and a winged skull. Like everyone else, he wears a bracelet on his left wrist. He also wears patternless blue pants and black-and-white shoes. In reality, Sigma is in his 67-year old body. His hair is gray, longer than it was when his body was younger, and somewhat thinned. He has cybernetic arms with ABT (Artificial Biological Tissue), giving the appearance of his youthful arms. Also, his left eye has been replaced with a bionic eye. This is also why the female cast members get angry at him when he makes sexual innuendos. In Zero Time Dilemma, Sigma wears a navy blue polo, white khakis, and all-black shoes. His shirt has "XVIII" on the left sleeve (which is 18 in Roman numerals) and "18" on the right, both in white print. His shirt's left breast has a gold and red emblem that says "XVIII". This is probably because his name, Sigma, is the 18th letter in the Greek alphabet. The right side has a purple airplane. Personality Sigma is generally kind and honest. Both Phi and Luna call Sigma a "good person". Sigma is rather positive in most cases, almost trusting everyone by default. He's easily swayed by his emotions, which makes him a poor choice for a game about trust and betrayal. He does, however, easily change opinion because of the ideas and comments of the people around him, and those comments can cause him to make different decisions than he might have normally made. He has stellar memory, able to remember any code or password once seen. Sigma can be a little rude, immature and inappropriate at times. He is very perverted and occasionally slips sexual innuendos on the female players. For example, he asks them to dress in swimsuits during Phi's ending. This annoys them because they see him as a perverted old man. At one point in the laboratory, he may ask Clover if she was "dropped as a kid" for offering to kiss a frog, which could be seen as insensitive and brutal. Sigma also has a tic from a young age that causes him to speak with cat puns whenever he is talking about cats. In the Japanese version, he tends to end his sentences with "~nya", which is the Japanese equivalent of "meow". Background When Sigma was in preschool, there was a deserted house near his school that everyone called the Cat Mansion. He had always loved cats, so every day he would visit the Cat Mansion and give the cats that lived there some of his lunch. One day, he realized that he could understand what the cats were saying to one another. A magical black cat appeared, and told him that it has given him this gift in exchange for giving food to its fellows. "But you can never tell anyone about your gift," the magical black cat warned. "If you do, you'll be cursed." But young Sigma was so happy about his new-found ability that he slipped and told a girl about it, so the black cat cursed him. His curse was to speak only in cat puns for the rest of his life. Fortunately for him, a magical white cat came along soon afterward, felt the curse was a little too harsh and lessened it, so that he would only talk in cat puns when he talked about cats. Sigma broke his arm once when he was a kid. In 2020, Sigma found a dead frog, but didn't know what to do with it. At some point in time, he allegedly got wasted and had a one night stand with the mistress of a prominent politician. Sigma says, "SHE was the one who went after ME." Just before he was abducted, it is said that Sigma was in California, implying he's lived in California for some time. Sigma's girlfriend broke up with him on December 18, 2028 so he decided not to go to the party they were supposed to go. She broke up with him through e-mail and he wasn't able to contact her at all afterward. Sigma's home computer mysteriously stopped working, and his Buddhist professor said he still had to work on Christmas and hand in his paper that night. All three events were orchestrated by Akane Kurashiki and Crash Keys. Early Christmas morning in 2028, while heading back from the research building, Sigma found himself unable to start his car, and after numerous failed attempts, he heard a weird noise coming from the engine. Suddenly, the whole vehicle was filled with white smoke. In confusion, he tried to escape, but he was unable to open the door. Before passing out, he noticed a person wearing a gas mask standing behind his car. Unknown to him, his consciousness jumped to Rhizome 9 on the Moon in January 2074, while his body went to the Mars Mission Test Site in Nevada. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' Sigma eventually wakes up in a small elevator-like room. Trying to figure out what this place is, he finds a girl named Phi sitting in the corner of the room. Sigma asks her about the place they're in, but unfortunately, he is unable to communicate with her very well. She even calls him "grandpa", foreshadowing that he is really 67 years old. Eventually, they find bracelets with "3" on their wrists, and Sigma forcefully tries to take the bracelet off, but as much as he tries, he is unable to. While he starts getting impatient, something appears on the small screen near the elevator door. Sigma draws closer to the screen and sees a rabbit-like cartoon character, an artificial intelligence, who introduces himself as Zero III. Zero III explains that their elevator is about to fall, and that they must escape before it does. After managing to get the key in the safe, the hatch on the roof of the elevator opens, allowing them to climb up through it. Sigma asks who she is, and she replies her name is Phi. The pair find themselves in an abandoned warehouse alongside seven other people: Alice, Clover, Dio, K, Tenmyouji, Quark, and Luna. Their goal is to escape from the building. However, they find themselves enrolled in a game known as the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, which relies on a system called "Bracelet Points" ("BP"), which are won by cooperating with or betraying other players. A player is allowed to leave the warehouse only if they possess nine or more BP; however, if a player's BP reaches zero, they are killed by a lethal tubocurarine injection. Branching Timelines As the story goes on, Sigma discovers the ability to jump backwards and forwards in time to live out different timelines to the one he originally chose, though he originally doesn't realise it. He uses this to gain codes and secrets from other timelines in an attempt to find an outcome where everyone can survive. Several revelations appear about the other players and even Sigma himself; * Tenmyouji is Junpei from Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, and Quark is his adopted grandson. * Alice and Clover are both Special Office of Internal Security agents who have been searching for a cult named Free the Soul, who was partially responsible for the First Nonary Game. * Sigma discovers he has somehow obtained cybernetic arms which ooze white "blood", made of titanium alloy and artificial biological tissue. * Luna is a GAULEM, a type of robot. * Dio is a member of Free the Soul, a clone of Left, the brother of Brother, the cult's leader. This last revelation leads to Sigma discovering that Dio has planted bombs in the facility and the world has been devastated by the detonation of antimatter reactors in an attempt to remove the virus Radical-6, unleashed by an unknown source at the Mars Mission Test Site. Several players also contract Radical-6 and kill themselves in several endings, but Sigma uses his ability to avoid any bombs being detonated and to prevent anyone from killing themselves. Sigma END Sigma goes through the Cyan door with Alice and Phi into the Crew Quarters. At the AB Game, Sigma, remembering Alice picking betray, picks betray so he won't lose points. However, Alice picks ally, much to her annoyance and Sigma's surprise. Sigma remembers picking ally when Alice picked betray. Sigma apologizes, but Alice says she won't trust Sigma or Phi again. At the second set of Chromatic Doors, Alice wants the people with 1 BP to choose which Chromatic Doors to go through, which is her and Tenmyouji, she wants Option B, which mean Sigma and Luna would go in the Red Door with Phi, which Tenmyouji is fine with. Sigma opposes this and chooses Option A instead, with Sigma and Luna going through the Green Door with Clover. Alice is initially opposed but Tenmyouji states there is something he wants to talk to Alice about, and she reluctantly agrees to go through Option A. After going through the Archives, they leave and find a bloody message saying "MEMENTO MORI, IF THE NINETH LION ATE THE SUN", with Luna noticing "Nineth" is spelled wrong. After Dio opens an AB Room, Quark is weakened and everyone goes to the AB Room, where he tries to kill himself but is restrained. Similarly, Alice begins to succumb to Radical-6, and runs away. Sigma searches for her, but later finds her dead in the Crew Quarters. However Sigma somehow transfers his consciousness back a few minutes, and remembering Alice's death in the Crew Quarters, is able to restrain her as she ends up unconscious instead of dying, but Sigma ends up cutting his hand on the scalpel she was holding. Since Clover refuses to leave Alice, Sigma and Luna vote without an opponent. Before voting, Luna notices something white on Sigma's hand and he realizes it is where he cut himself and the liquid is still coming out. She asks if he is alright, and he makes an excuse that he spilled milk from the Pantry while searching for Alice, which he realizes sounds stupid. After Luna questions this, he angrily tells her to shut up. Sigma immediately apologizes and tells her not to worry about it. He picks ally, and later looks at his hand, remembering that it bled red before, until Dio tells him to look at the results, where everyone picks ally. Afterwards Luna talks to Sigma in the garden about her Blue Bird pendant and her past. Luna asks Sigma why he knows about the garden, since he never went there while looking for the garden, due to him going here in the timeline where he failed to save Alice. Luna asks if Sigma is a robot, due to his knowledge of the garden and the white liquid from Sigma's cut. She tells him about Artificial Biological Tissue and how it can make robots look like humans. She also tells him about the three laws of robotics. They realize the ADAM can be used to figure out if Sigma is human or robotic. They hear Phi trying to spy on them. She notices Bomb #1 on the tree. They then go to the infirmary and tells everyone about the bomb. Phi decides to search everyone for the bombs, but Sigma tells everyone Dio planted the bomb. He exposes Dio by telling him that he knows about the Myrmidons, Free the Soul and Brother, which causes Dio to slip up. After Dio admits he is the leader of the Myrmidons and that his real name is Left. Sigma tries to stop him, but pulls out the bomb switch. Tenmyouji knocks it out of his hand, but since it goes 1 meter away from Dio, the bombs are set on a 30 minute countdown. Dio tells them the password for Bomb #2, but they neither have the input device, nor have they found Bomb #2. Dio tries to inject poison into himself like another timeline but Sigma restrains him. After initially searching with Phi in the Crew Quarters, he goes to the Infirmary, where he finds Luna. She offers to use the ADAM to scan Sigma, but he initially rejects it, wanting to look for Bomb #2 and the input device. However he allows her to scan him, where Sigma learns that he is human but has cyber-kinetic arms, she explains that they are supposed to work like real arms, so the tubocurarine inside the bracelets would still be a problem. Just before the bombs explode, Luna is calm, which Sigma describes as machine like, and she tells him that she received very specific instructions and tells him a string of numbers and letters (her product ID) which will open the first gate. After this Luna tells Sigma that she hopes to see him again, and the bombs then explode, destroying the facility and everyone inside it. AB Room: Past (cyan door) Sigma, in the true ending, jumps back into the past, one hour before the start of the Nonary Game, to prevent Dio from killing Akane Kurashiki. By saving her, they altered the past, bringing a new future. Akane explains to Sigma that every player is infected with Radical-6. She then ties a key to Sigma around his ankle, just before he is forcibly pushed back into the future. Phi END Sigma and the group successfully escape through the Number Nine Door, leaving Dio handcuffed to a sink in the Infirmary. Upon leaving the facility, they find out from Tenmyouji that they are on the Moon and the current date is January 25th, 2074. The "Red Moon" outside is actually planet Earth after 18 reactors on Earth had simultaneously exploded in order to hopefully stop Radical-6. The fallout of the blasts blotted out the Sun and killed millions of different lifeforms on Earth. Even in the present, 45 years later, the state of the world is bad, and the sky is still red due to the large amounts of particles in the air. Sigma eventually remembers the key around his ankle and the grave in the B. Garden. He decides to go back into Rhizome 9 and everyone else decides to follow, hopefully to learn more about what is going on. Sigma leads everyone to the B. Garden, where he unlocks the grave marked "tu fui, ego eris". A treatment pod appears, presumably holding Akane, however it must defrost for a while. While they wait, K explains about everybody's importance in the Nonary Game. When K finishes, the pod opens, revealing a Sigma clone. Everyone is confused as to who he is, saying that they've never seen him before. Sigma tries to get everyone to stop playing around, but no one seems to be joking. Panicking, Sigma finds a small pond in the Garden and looks at his reflection. Shocked, Sigma discovers his 22-year old mind in an older version of himself. The reason he did not notice his older body was because of the Moon's gravity. Suddenly, K sheds his armor showing that, in this timeline, K was actually Akane. Akane explains that this was all a part of the AB Project and that his current young mind switched places with his older mind, revealing that he is Zero Sr. Akane explains that Sigma was there to develop his time jumping abilities along with Phi. With his training complete, Akane tells Sigma that it is his time to return to his past body. Akane then proceeds to attack Phi with the knife she recovered earlier from Dio. Sigma throws himself in front of Phi to protect her and is seemingly stabbed, but Akane merely hits him with the handle of the blade. This causes Sigma's mind to return to the past. End or Beginning? The transfer is successful and Sigma arrives in his body on April 13th, 2029. After watching a news reporter's suicide on public television, he meets 22-year old Akane, who was the person behind the gas mask in December. Akane reassures him that she didn't really kill him in the future, but merely gave him and Phi a death situation to make their minds jump to a different time. Akane tells Sigma it's time to put the AB Project into motion and that he must go to the Moon with the three treatment pods holding Alice, Clover, and Phi. There he will research genetics, cloning, and robotics in order to set up the events of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, 45 years in the future. He also discovers that between Christmas 2028 and New Year's Eve, he lost his arms and his right eye in order to save a woman from the facility where Radical-6 first was reported. The facility had been full of traps. Suddenly, a large explosion occurs outside of the building. One of the reactors that created the Earth's state in 2074 explodes. Sigma prepares to leave for the Moon to prevent this event from happening, feeling that he must do so, having no choice. Sigma would spend the next 45 years developing the AB Project by researching genetic engineering and artificial intelligence programming. Sigma managed to make a young clone of himself named Kyle Klim. Working with Akane, Sigma would develop much of the AB Project in Rhizome 9. He successfully makes numerous GAULEM units, including Luna and G-OLM, and also completely creates and programs Zero III for the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. This would all accumulate to January 25th, 2074 when his 67-year old conscious mind switches with his 22-year old mind on December 25th, 2028 in order to infiltrate the Mars Mission Test Site and stop Radical-6 from being spread to the general population. Zero Time Dilemma Sigma will reappear in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma as Participant 9 of the Decision Game. He will be a member of Team D with Phi and Diana. However, this time, his body will be possessed by his older consciousness. In the Trash Disposal Room, Sigma will be trapped in a chair. The gun next to Sigma's chair has three live rounds and three blanks which has a 50/50 chance of killing him. The game calculates the odds each time so in one playthrough, he may live, while in another, he may die. Quotes Virtue's Last Reward * "Try as I might, I couldn't think of anything I'd done that could have landed me in Zero's game. I hadn't pissed anyone off, at least not THIS bad, I didn't owe anybody money, and my family certainly wasn't rich-- if anyone was hoping to get a fat ransom payout for me, they were going to be very disappointed. Obviously, I wasn't some kind of genius, nor was I an Olympic athlete, and I certainly haven't been chosen by God to fulfill some great purpose on His Earth. Well... at least if I was, I didn't know it yet. Had I started a fight with a frightening and mysterious new religion? No... Had I hacked into some terrorist group's server? No... Had I witnessed an assassination? No... Had I gotten wasted and had a one night stand with the mistress of a prominent politician? Well, yes... But it was just the one time... And SHE was the one who went after ME... Anyway, I was just an ordinary college student. If there was a reason I'd been abducted and put in the Nonary Game, I sure couldn't see it." * "You must be really desperate to get high." (after Phi jumps onto an elevator roof) * "They say sitting on a park bench with your boyfriend is pretty romantic... You ever done that Luna?" * "Cool, but... Can you, like... kind of slide it down into your cleavage and then take a bite...?" (to Alice about a cucumber) * "A lance. Apparently people sat on horses and used them to pierce things. The lances pierced things, I mean. Not the horses." * "Clover-chan is hella moe!" * "I just solved the SHIT out of this puzzle!" (after solving the nutritional balance in the pantry) * "Would it really kill you to take that disdain down, like, ten percent?" (to Phi) * "If you're a C cup, I'm packing twelve inches!" (to Phi after she claims she has big breasts) * "Lemme be straight with you: Your shit is wack. Like, hella wack." (to Phi) * "My heart sank into my stomach like a lump of lead. I'd lost something very precious. Like they say, trust takes years to build but only a second to break. If only I could have taken that second back... But that was impossible. Life only moves in one direction, and you only get to make your choices once. The past is the past, and it stays there." (after betraying Luna) * "Our time had run out. We watched the white doors open... Were they doors to heaven...? Or to hell? The thoughts barely had time to flutter through my mind before everything went white. We didn’t even have time to say goodbye." * "Hey, that's more than just a little bit. That's like someone trading in a Shih Tzu for a German Shepherd!" (Sigma makes a small and big dog comparison to Clover) * "Like hell I'm happy! That's some shady shit, Tenmyouji!" * "Well, what do you think? Does a bear shit in the woods?" (to Luna) * "What?! No! This is ridiculous! I think replacing my arms with robot ones is something I'd remember!" * "That meant I was the only young, fertile male... Repopulation, huh... That didn't sound so bad. If that was the case, maybe there wasn't any reason to escape." (looks at Phi, Clover, Luna and Alice) * "What's it mean by "instrument"? Was she stabbed with a clarinet or something?" (to Luna after she reveals an instrument being used as a murder weapon) * "No! No you don't! Even if you HAD done something, you would have been killed anyway! You can't blame yourself. You did what you could. You're not wrong! This game is what's wrong! Forcing you to watch your friends die is what's wrong!" (to Luna) * "With one last, quiet chime, the music box wound down. I was left with nothing but silence and the cold pool of tears over my heart." (Luna END) * "Oh God... This is it. It's all over... This is how it ends. That's right... I have to end it. This nightmare will finally be over... Time to... wake up... My fingers scraped across the floor as I picked up the scalpel. I lifted it slowly, carefully, to my neck, as if someone were guiding my hand with theirs... And drew it across my throat." (in Clover END) * "Akane...? What the fuck!? You KILLED me!" * "WHAT THE HELL!?" (looking at his bionic arms) Zero Time Dilemma * "The truth is, I guess... I was lonely." * "Hey, hold on a sec! We're just gonna do what he says!?" * "You should listen to it. I get the feeling she's seen it before." * "I'm doing it to protect you two!" * "But if we don't act, we're the ones who die!" Trivia *Sigma has remarkably buff forearms. When compared with Dio's and Tenmyouji's, his are noticeably bigger. *In the 3DS escape rooms of Virtue's Last Reward, the bottom screen could represent what Sigma is seeing through his bionic eye. :*It is also possible that the "Memo" feature of the game is a part of his eye's recording software, which would explain why Sigma has stellar memory. *Sigma (excluding Zero Sr.) is the only character in the game that does not have a voice actor. He is only voiced in the non-canon anime. However, said voice is used when ? is in Kyle's body during the Another Time end. *When Sigma is a pair in the Nonary Game, he is almost always paired with a female character. The only exception is Phi END, where he is paired with Dio. He also almost always goes through a Chromatic Door with a female, except for in Tenmyouji END, when he goes through the White Door with Tenmyouji and Quark. *His name, Sigma, is the 18th letter in the Greek alphabet. *Sigma's nickname "Siggy" may be a reference to "Ziggy Stardust", a persona of David Bowie. *In 999, Junpei sees himself on a mirror right at the start. One of the last things Sigma does in the game is looking at his reflection, which is sort of a throwback to the previous game, but as an antithesis. *In the Crew Quarters, Sigma has to obtain a sheet of aluminum foil, and observes that it is really reflective. Because of this, it is extremely strange that he didn't notice his reflection on the foil. The same concept applies in the B. Garden, where he somehow managed not to see his reflection in the river during the entirety of his visit. *Unlike 999, where there are several scenes where Junpei's face is seen, Sigma's face is never seen except for in the flashback of his abduction. This is to keep the truth about Sigma's age in VLR a secret. However, Sigma's hair can be seen in the security image in which K drags him and Phi into the white door during Luna END. *There are multiple hints as to Sigma's true appearance: **Right at the start of the game, Phi says to Sigma, "Back off Grandpa!". **At another time, Dio refers to Sigma as a "senile old fuck". **When Sigma tells Phi his age, she retorts with "You must have done a lot of drugs to look like that at 22". In response, Sigma calls her a "little punk", and Phi replies, "Don't call me little! I'm an adult, you dried-up asshole!" **Alice says Sigma reminds her of her father. **When Sigma says he's studying for a PhD, Alice mentions that he must have been studying for it for a while. **In the Treatment Center, Sigma says there's nothing strange about a clock, to which Clover points out five abnormalities. At the end of this conversation, she says, "Your eyes must be worse than I thought." **There's a number of times when the characters will tell Sigma he should rest, only for Sigma to refuse. **In one route, Phi says, "Oh... I guess your hearing's starting to go. How sad..." when Sigma doesn't notice her. **Why is everyone freaked out by Sigma being a pervert and making passes? It's understandable to find it gross, childish and off putting from a young man, but typically it's not considered creepy, which is what a lot of the reactions seem to indicate. Obviously they'd find it creepy. From their perspective, an old guy with a robotic eye keeps making dirty and sleazy comments. **The game's cover shows Sigma with grey-white hair and a light in his eye - the eye he lost. Gallery Virtue's Last Reward SigmaProfile.png|Official profile. PhiSigma.jpg|Phi and Sigma. Poster1.png|Concept art. Poster2.png|Concept art. Poster3.png|Concept art. Ninu1.png|Sigma and Phi drawn by Kinu Nishimura. Sigma concept 1.png|Concept art. Sigma concept 2.jpg|Concept art. Sigma concept 4.png|Concept art. Sigma concept 3.jpg|Concept art. SigmaArty.png|Concept art. SigmaBracelet.png|Sigma's bracelet. Sigma Gets Knocked Out.jpg|Sigma being gassed with Soporil. SigmaPhiDio.png|Sigma and Phi with a knocked out Dio in Dio END. Luna 4.png|Sigma being hugged by Luna. Zero Sr..png|Sigma as Zero Sr. Quark_Infected.jpg|Sigma restrains Quark. QuarkLeg.jpg|Luna sedating Quark while Sigma holds him. SigmaDio.jpg|Sigma restraining Dio. PhiHugsSigma.png|Sigma and Phi hug in their final seconds before they die in the explosion. Ace_Attorney_Sigma.jpg|Sigma pointing, Ace Attorney style. SigmaGrabsDio.png|Sigma grabs Dio's leg. Quark's_ending_path.jpg|Sigma cuts off his arm to save his life in Quark END. LunasHair.png|Sigma holding a clump of Luna's hair. Security part of story.jpg|Sigma being dragged by K. Sigma1.png|Sigma in the anime. Sigma2.png|Sigma can't remove his bracelet. Sigma3.png|Sigma in the anime. Sigma4.png|Sigma in the anime. Sigma5.png|Sigma in the anime. Sigma6.png|Sigma in the anime. Spoiler.gif|Sigma in the anime. Zero Time Dilemma SigmaCover.png|Sigma. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Sigma with the Decision Game players. SigmaZE3.png|Diana firing a gun that has a 50% chance of killing Sigma. SigmaGun.png|Diana firing a gun that has a 50% chance of killing Sigma. SigmaCell.png|Sigma. SigmaTrailer2.png|Sigma. Screenshot_225.png|Sigma with Team D. DTalk.png|Sigma with Team D. SigmaT1.png|Sigma in the Trash Disposal Room. SigmaT2.png|Sigma in the Trash Disposal Room. SigmaT21.png|Sigma in the Trash Disposal Room. Ztdscan13.png|"What the hell are you doing in there?!" SigmaT3.png|Sigma in the torture chair. SigmaT4.png|Sigma in the torture chair. SigmaT5.png|Sigma in the torture chair. Ericwithagun.png|Q and Sigma being threatened by Eric. PhidoSiggy.png|Phi and Sigma having a moment. SigmaPissed.png|"I'm doing it to protect you two!" TeamDSilverRoom.jpg|"But...then, what should we do?" TeamDRoom.PNG|"When next you wake, you will have forgotten everything that happened in the last 90 minutes here." Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Male characters Category:American characters Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players Category:Decision Game players Category:Esper Category:Team D member Category:Protagonists